


This Tingling

by papierfliegerchen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papierfliegerchen/pseuds/papierfliegerchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irgendwas ist anders. Anders als sonst. Da ist diese Spannung. Dieses Kribbeln. | Ziall Three Shot |</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Teil: Zayn

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee hat die ganze Zeit in meinem Kopf herumgespukt und mir einfach keine Ruhe gelassen. Ich hab ziemlich lang dran rumgebastelt, dafür dass es "nur" ein ThreeShot ist. Würde mich echt freuen, wenn ich etwas konstruktive Kritik erhalten würde.
> 
> Titel: This Tingling  
> Summary: Irgendwas ist anders. Anders als sonst. Da ist diese Spannung. Dieses Kribbeln.  
> Pairing: Ziall (Niall Horan/Zayn Malik)  
> Disclaimer: One Direction und Simon (Cowell) gehören sich selbst & ich möchte mit diesem Text weder einen Menschen verletzen, noch irgendjemandem mit meiner Geschichte auf irgendeine Weise Schaden zu fügen. Ich will an dieser Stelle nochmal darauf hinweisen, das jegliche Handlung ein freierfundenes Produkt meiner Fantasie ist und nichts der Realität entspricht.  
> Auch zu finden auf: fanfiktion.de/u/papierfliegerchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist meine erste Geschichte in diesem Fandom und gleichzeitig meine erste Slash Story.

1\. Teil: Zayn (720 Wörter)

Die Jungs saßen allesamt mehr oder weniger auf unserem Sofa, als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat. Im Fernseher lief irgendeine Doku über Umweltkatastrophen, doch nur Liam sah gelangweilt auf den Bildschirm. Louis war dabei, Harry durch zu kitzeln, weshalb die beiden halb auf der Couch, halb auf dem Boden hingen und Niall neben ihnen versuchte seine Popcornschüssel vor dem Absturz zu bewahren und gleichzeitig zu essen. Er sah so unglaublich niedlich dabei aus. Stopp Zayn, rief ich mich gedanklich zur Ordnung. Wieso mutierst du hier zum verliebten Schulmädchen. Nur weil Niall so süß aussieht oder wie? Ok ich musste wirklich etwas unternehmen, bevor meine Gedanken noch völlig irre wurden.  
Die vier hatten mich immer noch nicht bemerkt, also beschloss ich, sie ein wenig zu erschrecken. Ich trat einen Schritt in den Flur zurück, nur um dann das Zimmer wieder zu betreten und die Tür dabei hinter mir so fest zu zuknallen, dass die Vase auf dem Wohnzimmertisch gefährlich schwankte. Dass die überhaupt noch stand, war nach Louis Kitzel Aktion allerdings wirklich ein Wunder. Eben jener stürzte, erschreckt durch den Knall, zusammen mit Harry von der Couch, während Niall ein recht unmännliches Quietschen entwischen war und er vor Schreck seine Schüssel hoch in die Luft geworfen hatte. Das ganze Popcorn hatte sich überall im Wohnzimmer verteilt und die Schüssel war in Liams Schoss gelandet, welcher auf einmal kerzengerade da saß. Das Ganze sah so unglaublich lustig aus, dass ich mich wirklich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht lauthals los zu lachen. Als Niall auf einmal murmelte: „Das arme Popcorn“, konnte ich mich allerdings nicht mehr halten und kugelte mich fast auf dem Boden. Man müsste wirklich ein Foto davon schießen. Liam, der immer noch mit großen Augen und der leeren Popcornschüssel im Schoß da saß, Louis und Harry, wie sie übereinander und ineinander verknäult auf dem Boden lagen und dann Niall, der mit einem absolut anbetungswürdigen Schmollmund auf sein verstreutes Popcorn blickte. 

„Boo geh runter von mir! Langsam wirst du schwer“, rief Harry. „Ich bin nicht schwer“, schmollte Louis, „Und außerdem bist du so gemütlich!“ Der Kerl konnte unmöglich 21 Jahre alt sein. Ich musste schon wieder heftigst lachen, obwohl ich mich eigentlich gerade etwas beruhigt hatte. „Ihr… Ihr solltet eure Gesichter mal sehen Leute!“, brachte ich zwischen zwei Lachanfällen hervor. Daraufhin musste auch Louis kichern und fast gleichzeitig stieg Niall in mein Gelächter mit ein. Sein Grinsen war mal wieder so ansteckend, dass wir uns alle 5 schließlich krümmten vor Lachen.  
„Was sollte das denn Zayn?“ fragte Liam, der sich als erster wieder beruhigt hatte. Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen, atmete einmal tief durch und antwortete so beherrscht wie möglich: „Naja ihr wart alle so vertieft als ich reinkam und irgendwie hatte ich Lust euch ein wenig aufzuschrecken.“ „Was dir auch echt gut gelungen ist“, meinte Liam. Hicks, kam es auf einmal aus Harrys Richtung. „Uhh, hat mein Babycakes Schluckauf vom Lachen?“, feixte Louis. „Das ist nicht, hicks, lustig Lou!“, antwortete Harry leicht gereizt, musste dann aber doch grinsen. „Mein armes Popcorn“, meldete sich Niall wieder zu Wort. Ich konnte ihn nicht so traurig gucken sehen, also ging ich zu ihm, knuddelte ihn einmal durch und versprach ihm, dass ich ihm neues Popcorn machen würde. Das kribbelige Gefühl, das ich an allen Stellen spürte, an denen Niall mich berührt hatte, ignorierte ich so gut es ging, stand wieder auf und begab mich in die Küche.  
Dort blieb ich erst mal stehen, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Dass sie in letzter Zeit ungewöhnlich oft zu unserem einzigen irischen Bandmitglied abschweiften, daran hatte ich mich langsam gewöhnt. Dass ich ihn manchmal etwas länger als nötig anstarrte, war auch öfter vorgekommen. Aber solche Gedanken wie eben hatte ich noch nie. Seit wann fand ich denn bitte Nialls Schmollmund anbetungswürdig? Und dann dieses Kribbeln… Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen ich bin… aber nein, das konnte nicht sein, oder? Ich war doch nicht etwa – meine Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen als ich plötzlich warmen Atem in meinem Nacken und einen Kopf auf meiner Schulter spürte. „Wie lange brauchst du noch mit dem Popcorn?“, fragte Niall und seine Stimme an meinem Ohr, gepaart mit der Tatsache, dass er mir so nah war, jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. 

Ich musste es wohl einsehen. Ich hatte mich in Niall verliebt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc.


	2. 2. Teil: Niall

2\. Teil: Niall (1.287 Wörter)

Nachdem ich Zayn noch dabei geholfen hatte, neues Popcorn herzustellen, begaben wir uns wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Liam hatte sich daran gemacht, das verschüttete Popcorn mit dem Staubsauger zu beseitigen, während Harry und Louis wieder auf dem Sofa saßen und lautstark diskutierten, welchen Film sie gucken wollten. Ich hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu und beobachtete stattdessen Zayn. Ich brauchte ihn nur anzusehen und schon stieg in mir dieses Gefühl hoch, das ich nur noch intensiver fühlte, wenn er mich so durchknuddelte wie vorhin. Ich hatte beschlossen, dieses Kribbeln, welches ich nur bei ihm verspürte, einmal genauer `unter die Lupe´ zu nehmen, da es mich doch sehr verwirrte. Also kam es mir gerade Recht, dass sich Harry und Louis nun, da sie sich entschieden hatten, welchen Film sie denn sehen wollten, vollständig auf der Couch ausgebreitet hatten. Liam hatte sich somit den Sessel geschnappt und Zayn bedeutete mir, mich auf den einzigen noch freien Platz neben ihn zu setzen. Ich ließ mich dort nieder, stellte das neue Popcorn vor uns ab und fragte: „Und? Für welchen Film habt ihr euch entschieden?“ „The Woman in Black“, schrie Louis. „Der Horrorfilm mit Daniel Radcliffe?“, hakte Liam nach und Harry nickte bestätigend. Ich verzog mein Gesicht zu einer leichten Grimasse. Die Jungs wussten doch, dass ich Horrorfilme nicht leiden konnte. Zayn musste mein Mienenspiel bemerkt haben, denn er fragte: „Müssen wir schon wieder einen Horrorfilm gucken?“ „Hast du etwa Aaaangst, Zaynie? Lou und ich dürfen heute auswählen und wir wollen nun mal einen Horrorfilm gucken“, antwortete Harry leicht belustigt. Zayn sagte ausnahmsweise nichts zu dem Spitznamen, den Harry ihm gerade verpasst hatte und schaute mich entschuldigend an, als wollte er sagen: Ich hab´s versucht, sorry. Ich nickte leicht und lächelte ihm dankend zu.   
Wir lehnten uns alle, in meinem Fall eher weniger, entspannt zurück und der Film begann. Schon nach den ersten zwei Szenen hatten sich meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt. Das hier war definitiv nicht mein Themengebiet! Ruhig atmen Niall, einfach ruhig atmen. Ich hoffte, dass ich nicht anfing zu zittern, was mir bei solchen Streifen leider sehr oft passierte, doch anscheinend war mein Wunsch nicht erhört worden. „Ist dir kalt?“, wurde ich da auch schon von Zayn gefragt. „Du zitterst so“. „Das ist wegen dem Film“, antwortete ich leicht beschämt. Er guckte mich nur mitleidig an, zog mich in seine Arme und meinte: „Ich pass auf dich auf, okay?“ Also kuschelte ich mich an ihn und versuchte nicht allzu auffällig seinen einzigartigen Geruch einzuatmen. Ich spürte seine Arme überdeutlich und mein Herz raste plötzlich im Highspeed, doch das zittern, dass meinen Körper eben noch geschüttelt hatte, ließ fast augenblicklich nach. Es war unglaublich welch beruhigende Wirkung er auf mich hatte und wie sehr er gleichzeitig mein Innerstes in eine andere Art von Aufruhr versetzte. Als sich dann die nächste Horrorszene anbahnte, vergrub ich meinen Kopf in seinem Nacken und verharrte in dieser Position. 

„Ni, der Film ist vorbei“, holte mich eine sanfte Stimme aus meiner Geistesabwesenheit. Als ich aufblickte, sah ich in das Gesicht, welches fast meine gesamten Gedanken beherrscht hatte und musste augenblicklich lächeln. Zayn lachte: „Hast du geschlafen Kleiner? Du guckst als hätte ich dich aus den schönsten Träumen gerissen.“ „Du hast ja gar kein Popcorn gegessen Nialler. Wirst du krank?“ Liams besorgte Stimme rettete mich vor einer Antwort. Harry hatte wohl das gleiche gedacht, denn er war kurz davor, sich eine Hand voll Popcorn zu schnappen. Schnell brachte ich meinen süßen Mais in Sicherheit. Ich war ja sonst schon pingelig, wenn es um mein Essen ging, aber dieses hier hatte nun mal Zayn extra für mich zubereitet, also hatte sich daran auch gefälligst keiner von den Jungs zu vergreifen. „Okay, ihm geht´s gut. Er verteidigt sein Essen noch“, musste Louis natürlich mal wieder seinen Senf dazugeben. „Ich denke wir sollten noch was Essen und dann ins Bett, oder Jungs?“, wechselte Zayn das Thema. Liam antwortet nur mit einem Nicken und verschwand dann sogleich in der Küche. Harry folgte ihm auf dem Fuß. Da merkte man mal wieder, dass wirklich nur 2 von uns ansatzweise kochen konnten. Um die Zeit bis die beiden mit dem Kochen fertig waren zu überbrücken, begann ich dann doch mein Popcorn zu essen. Auch Zayn griff ein paar Mal in die Schüssel, was Harry zu einer Beschwerde anregte, als er den Kopf wieder aus der Küchentür steckte: „Ihn lässt du also mitessen, aber mir gibst du nichts ab oder wie?“. Ich grinste bloß. „Er hat mir immerhin bei der Zubereitung geholfen“, war das Einzige, was ich dazu sagte. Ich würde ihnen sicher nicht auf die Nase binden, dass ich mit Zayn mein Essen immer und überall geteilt hätte. „Die Spaghetti sind fertig!“. Liam verhinderte, dass diese Diskussion ausartete, indem er eine riesige Schüssel Nudeln ins Wohnzimmer balancierte. „Hazza könntest du die Soße holen? Zayn, wir brauchen auch noch Teller und Besteck…“

Als wir alle satt waren, half ich Liam beim Spülen, während die anderen schon mal in unseren zwei Badezimmern verschwanden. Völlig in Gedanken über meine Gefühlswelt versunken, bekam ich gar nicht mit, das Liam mich schon dreimal etwas gefragt hatte. Erst als er schließlich lautstark meinen Namen schrie, schreckte ich auf. „Sorry Leeyum, ich war in Gedanken, was gibt’s?“ „Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich. Du bist in letzter Zeit oft so abwesend. Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Ich lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. „Alles in Ordnung Liam. Es gibt nur eine Sache, zu der ich meine Gedanken etwas ordnen muss“. „Gut. Aber du weißt, wenn was ist, kannst du immer zu mir kommen, ja?“ „Ich weiß.“ 

Alle waren in ihren Zimmern und schliefen bestimmt schon längst. Ich jedoch kam einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Die paar Szenen, die ich vom Film noch mitbekommen hatte, spukten immer wieder in meinen Gedanken herum und das Gewitter, welches draußen tobte, trug auch nicht gerade zu meiner Entspannung bei. Der Sturm schien auch nach einer Stunde immer noch nicht nachlassen zu wollen. Er wurde sogar immer heftiger. Ich beschloss mal wieder die einzige Beruhigungsmethode auszunutzen, die mir noch einfiel. So leise wie möglich, schlich ich mich auf den Flur, in das gegenüberliegende Zimmer. Wie immer schlief Zayn mit hochgezogenen Rollläden und als der Mond für ein paar Sekunden zwischen den dunklen Wolken auftauchte, sah ich sein wunderschönes Gesicht friedlich schlafend auf die Kissen gebettet. Allein dieser Anblick reichte aus, um meine Angst zu mindern. Vorsichtig und immer darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu wecken, legte ich mich neben ihn in sein Doppelbett. 

Ich wurde wach, als ich spürte, wie mich jemand zart in die Seite stupste. „Niall? Was machst du hier?“ Zayn. Das war definitiv Zayns Stimme. Wieso fragte er, was ich in meinem Zimmer machte? Oder war ich etwa in seinem Zimmer? Verwirrt schlug ich die Augen auf. Tatsächlich. Ich befand mich immer noch in Zayns Zimmer. Scheiße. Was sollte ich denn jetzt sagen? „Ich ähh also ich…“, mehr als ein Stottern brachte ich nicht zu Stande. Okay Niall, ganz ruhig. Jetzt nur nicht durchdrehen. Wieso musste ich neben ihm einschlafen? Wenn ich ihn sonst während dem Schlafen betrachtet hatte, war ich immer in mein Zimmer zurückgekehrt, bevor er aufgewacht war. Es war ja klar gewesen, dass das irgendwann mal schief laufen musste. „Ich hatte vor dich zu wecken und irgendwie muss ich dann wieder eingenickt sein“, log ich ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Hoffentlich nahm er mir das ab, auch wenn es meiner Meinung nach nicht sehr überzeugend klang. Aber was hätte ich ihm denn sonst erzählen sollen? Ich konnte ja wohl schlecht sagen, dass es mich einfach beruhigte, ihm beim Schlafen zu beobachten und dieses Kribbeln zu spüren.

Dann hätte ich ja gleich zugeben können, was ich mir auch endlich wirklich eingestand, dass ich nämlich unwiderruflich in ihn verliebt war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc.


	3. 3. Teil: Ziall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier das Video, an welches das im Kapitel erwähnte Interview angelehnt ist:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pM8tly9lxI - 1. Ein zusammengeschnittenes Fanvideo   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHyiyBs8ZEc - 2. Das vollständige Interview

3\. Teil: Ziall (2.332 Wörter)

Liam, Louis und Harry spähten durch Zayns nur angelehnte Schlafzimmertüre und betrachteten Niall und Zayn, wie sie aneinander gekuschelt da lagen und schliefen.  
„Irgendwas ist anders zwischen ihnen. Anders als sonst. Da ist diese fast greifbare Spannung. Wann glaubt ihr merken sie, was das zwischen ihnen ist?“   
Liams Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.   
„Du meinst wann sie merken, dass sie in einander verliebt sind?“   
Auch Louis flüsterte.  
„Ich wette mit euch, sie wissen es schon längst, sind aber zu feige, es dem anderen zu sagen!“   
Harry ahnte nicht, wie Recht er mit dieser Annahme hatte.   
„Sollen wir sie verkuppeln?“   
„Wag es ja nicht Louis! Das müssen sie selbst hinkriegen.“   
„Mann Liam. Sei doch nicht immer so verdammt vernünftig!“   
„Er hat Recht Lou, das ist ihre Sache. Ich bin dafür, wir halten uns im Hintergrund. Das wird besser als jedes Kino!“ 

Amüsiert sahen die drei Beobachter dabei zu, wie Zayn aufwachte und Niall dann verwirrt anschaute, bis er realisiert, wer da neben ihm geschlafen hatte. Sein Gesicht nahm einen weichen, beinahe zärtlichen Ausdruck an und er betrachtete Niall an die 10 Minuten beim Schlafen, bis er ihn schließlich sanft in die Seite stupste.   
„Niall? Was machst du hier?“ Der Angesprochene sah ihn mit verschlafen Augen an. „Ich ähh also ich…“, stotterte Niall vor sich hin. „Ich hatte vor dich zu wecken und irgendwie muss ich dann wieder eingenickt sein.“ Zayn bemerkte, das Niall ihm nicht in die Augen sah, während er antwortete, doch bevor er nachhaken konnte, knurrte der Magen des Iren und verlangte lautstark nach Essen. Niall wurde rot, sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Bett und rief: „Ich schau mal, ob schon jemand Frühstück gemacht hat.“ Dann schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu.   
Die drei Lauscher konnten sich gerade noch allesamt in die kleine Abstellkammer flüchten, welche genau gegenüberlag, bevor Niall die Treppe hinunter rauschte.  
In der Küche setzte er sich erst mal auf einen der Barhocker. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, wie verdammt knapp die Situation im Schlafzimmer gewesen war und er nahm sich vor, ab jetzt sehr genau aufzupassen, was er in Zayns Anwesenheit von sich gab. 

Liam, Louis und Harry schlichen sich wieder aus der Kammer und während Harry nochmal im Bad verschwand, begaben sich Liam und Louis ebenfalls die Treppe hinab. Mit einem fröhlichen, von Louis kommenden, „Guten Morgen Niall“ betraten die beiden die Küche und Liam begann sogleich das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Louis ließ sich neben Niall auf einen der Hocker fallen und betrachtete den Jüngeren. Er sah nicht gerade glücklich aus. Louis beschloss, Liams Drohung in Sachen Verkuppeln geflissentlich zu ignorieren und Niall und Zayn einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung zu verpassen. Irgendetwas würde ihm schon einfallen.

Während dem Frühstück herrschte eine angespannte Atmosphäre. Louis, der sonst nie um einen Spaß verlegen war, blickte seit Beginn des Frühstücks ins Leere, was meist bedeutete, dass er einen neuen Plan ausheckte. Dies wiederrum sorgte dafür, dass sich ein ungutes Gefühl in Liam breitmachte. Pläne a lá Louis waren nie gut. Jetzt, wo allerdings zu befürchten stand, dass er trotz Liams Warnung überlegte, wie er Niall und Zayn zusammenbringen könnte, würde alles unweigerlich in einer Katastrophe enden. Also saß Liam immens angespannt auf seinem Stuhl, jederzeit dazu bereit, jeglichen Verkupplungsversuch seitens Louis von Anfang an zu unterbinden. Niall bekam davon nichts mit, da er krampfhaft darum bemüht war, Zayns Blicken auszuweichen, die an ihm klebten, wie Fliegen an einer Lichtquelle. Harry betrachtete das Schauspiel, welches sich ihm bot teils amüsiert, teils resigniert. Das in ihrer Band aber auch nichts normal laufen konnte. Aber wer wollte schon Normalität? Also beschloss Harry, allen ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen. Würde er eben auf sein Kino verzichten müssen. „Liam, Louis und ich müssen nach dem Frühstück zu Simon. Er hat mir gestern noch eine SMS geschrieben.“ Vier verwirrte Blicke trafen den Bandjüngsten. „Warum? Ist etwas passiert?“, schaltete Liam mal wieder als Erster. „Keine Ahnung. Aber ich denke ihr solltet euch beeilen. Ihr wisst, er wartet nicht gerne!“ Harry konnte sich nur knapp ein Grinsen verkneifen. Natürlich war die SMS frei erfunden. Indem sie drei aus dem Haus waren, hatten Zayn und Niall jedoch genug Zeit, die Sache zwischen ihnen zu klären, ohne das Louis dazwischen funkte und Liam würde nicht dauernd versuchen müssen, genau das zu verhindern. Er hoffte nur, dass sie diese Chance auch Nutzen würden.

Nachdem 3/5 der Band also zu ihrem angeblichen Treffen mit Simon verschwunden war, lag eine sehr unbehagliche Stille über dem Haus. Niall überlegte gerade, mit welcher Ausrede er es rechtfertigen könnte, die Zeit bis die anderen wiederkämen in seinem Zimmer zu verbringen, um nicht mit Zayn alleine sein zu müssen, als dieser zum Sprechen ansetzte: „Nialler? Ich… also ich weiß nicht wie ich das jetzt fragen soll, aber… Oh Mann, das klingt so dumm…“ „Komm zum Punkt“, Niall klang eine Spur ungehaltener, als er es beabsichtigt hatte und Zayn konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, bei diesem Ton nervös auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen. „Sorry Zayn ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren, aber ich hab verdammt schlecht geschlafen und bin einfach nur todmüde. Ich geh wieder ins Bett!“ Der Ire war froh, somit eine Entschuldigung gefunden zu haben um in sein Zimmer zu flüchten, was er auch sogleich tat. Den traurigen Blick, mit dem Zayn ihn bedachte, bemerkte er nicht mehr.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, warf Niall sich vorneüber auf sein Bett. Er vergrub den Kopf in seinen unzähligen Kissen und versuchte seine Atmung zu regulieren. Er hatte sich wirklich zusammenreißen müssen, nicht in Zayns wunderbaren Augen zu versinken und einfach zu gehen, aber es war besser so. Besser für die Fans, besser für die Band, besser für sie beide.   
Eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen wäre viel zu kompliziert. Sie wären einem unglaublichen Druck ausgesetzt, würden noch mehr in den Fokus der Medien geraten, noch mehr von Hatern zerrissen werden und sollten sie sich einmal trennen, würde das die Band zerstören. Doch da war noch etwas außer der Angst, vor den Konsequenzen dieser Beziehung. Da war die Angst, zurückgewiesen zu werden, die Angst, ihre Freundschaft zu zerstören. Und trotzdem konnte Niall nicht aufhören sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, wenn er Zayn einfach seine Gefühle gestehen würde. Wie glücklich sie werden könnten. Zusammen wären sie stark, sie würden sich perfekt ergänzen, sie könnten das durchstehen. Sollte er es wagen?

Zayn indes, stand noch immer an derselben Stelle in der Küche und war kurz davor, aus Wut, Frust und Verzweiflung seinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Er war so ein Idiot! Wieso hatte er den Iren nicht aufgehalten, hatte alles geklärt? Das Niall ihn heute Morgen hatte wecken wollen und dann wieder eingeschlafen war, das konnte er sonst wem erzählen. Zayn war sich sicher, dass da etwas anderes dahinter steckte. Die Tatsache, dass er ihm nicht in die Augen geschaut hatte, während dem Reden, war eigentlich Beweis genug. Denn Niall konnte nicht lügen, ohne dass seine Augen ihn verrieten. Was also, hatte der Ire vor ihm zu verbergen? Hatte er vielleicht doch eine Chance bei ihm? Zayn stöhnte lautlos. Dieses kleine bisschen Hoffnung hatte seine mühsam unterdrückten Gefühle wieder total aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. 

Während Niall und Zayn sich die Köpfe über den jeweils anderen zerbrachen, eröffnete Harry seinen Freunden, dass sie gar nicht zu Simon mussten und er die beiden einfach nur hatte alleine lassen wollen. Liam war sehr erleichtert, sich also nicht die ganze Zeit davon überzeugen zu müssen, das der Bandälteste sich nicht in die ganze Sache einmischte, aber Louis schmollte: „Man Harry, ich wollte die beiden doch verkuppeln!“ Trotzig wie ein kleines Kind, schob er die Unterlippe vor. Er schaffte es sogar, dass sie ein bisschen zitterte und es sah aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen. Innerlich jedoch, konnte er gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen, denn Harrys Gesicht sah jetzt wirklich ziemlich schuldbewusst aus. Louis war einfach der geborene Schauspieler. Auch Liam sah etwas besorgt aus, ganz der Daddy eben. Das gab Louis den Rest. Er brach in lautes Gelächter aus und die Gesichtsausdrücke seiner Freunde wechselten von besorgt zu ungläubig und schließlich lachten sie alle drei. „Das ist so fies wenn du deine Schauspielmasche durchziehst Lou“, meinte Harry. „Ich weiß, aber es ist lustig.“ „Okay Jungs, was machen wir dann mit diesem angebrochenen Tag?“ Liam behielt wie immer das Wesentliche im Auge. „Na was wohl? Es ist Sommer, es ist heiß und uns ist langweilig. Auf ins Schwimmbad!“ Louis zog sie Richtung U-Bahn, ließ ihnen keine Zeit für Wiedersprüche und ignorierte auch Liams Bedenken bezüglich der fehlenden Badekleidung. Er war Louis Tomlinson, er würde doch wohl irgendwo 3 Badehosen auftreiben können!

Um seine angespannten Nerven zu beruhigen ging Zayn ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Er zappte durch die Kanäle und blieb schließlich an einem Bericht über ihre Band hängen. Sie zeigten Ausschnitte aus einem ihrer letzten Interviews. Eigentlich wollte er das gar nicht sehen, aber er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Niall nehmen. Wieso musste er auch immer so perfekt aussehen? Zayn starrte bestimmt 5 Minuten auf den Bildschirm, bis er bemerkte, dass sie DAS Interview zeigten. Das Interview, indem Niall seit langem Mal wieder neben ihm gesessen hatte. In welchem sein Arm fast die ganze Zeit um Zayns Schulter gelegen hatte und er ständig mit dem Saum von Zayns T-Shirt Ärmel gespielt hatte. Das Interview, bei dem Zayn das erste Mal in Nialls Nähe dieses Kribbeln gespürt hatte. In ihm regte sich neuer Mut. Er würde diese Sache jetzt endlich klären. 

Die beiden trafen schließlich mitten auf der Treppe aufeinander – Niall auf dem Weg zu Zayn und Zayn auf dem Weg zu Niall. Beide hatten sie den festen Vorsatz, dem jeweils anderen endlich ihre Gefühle zu gestehen und beide brachten sie nun, da sie sich gegenüber standen, kein Wort heraus. „Ich denke wir sollten reden“, stammelte Niall schließlich hervor. Zayn nickte nur, drehte sich um und ging wieder Richtung Wohnzimmer. Niall blieb wie festgefroren auf der Treppenstufe stehen und starrte auf Zayn´s – perfekten – Rücken. Warum war er so abweisend? Hatte Niall ihn eben in der Küche doch verletzt? Schließlich hatte er da auch nur mit Niall reden wollen und er hatte Zayn daraufhin ziemlich heftig angefahren. Jener ärgerte sich indes über sich selbst. Wie wollte er mit Niall reden, ihm seine Gefühle gestehen, wenn er keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, sobald er einmal in dessen wunderschöne blaue Augen geschaut hatte?! Er bemerkte, dass Niall ihm nicht folgte, atmete einmal tief durch um sich zu sammeln und drehte sich im Türrahmen um. „Willst du nicht ins Wohnzimmer kommen, da lässt es sich viel besser reden als im Flur, meinst du nicht?“

Sie setzten sich aufs Sofa und schwiegen erneut. Um sich nicht wieder in den Augen des Iren zu verlieren, musterte Zayn den Bezug der Couch. Er erblickte ein Popcorn – Liam musste es gestern bei seiner Säuberungsaktion wohl übersehen haben. 'Malik du Dummkopf', ermahnte er sich in Gedanken, 'starr nicht auf dieses dämlich Popcorn, sondern sieh endlich zu, dass du dich mit Niall aussprichst'. Er zwang sich, seinen Blick wieder zu heben, sah Niall allerdings nicht in die Augen, sondern starrte an einen Fleck an der Wand hinter ihm. „Ich weiß nicht, was du mir sagen willst, aber ich muss jetzt endlich was loswerden“, begann Zayn schließlich zu sprechen, „Es ist so, seit einiger Zeit, ich weiß nicht genau wann, okay doch, ich weiß seit wann, seit diesem Elle-Interview vor drei Wochen, spüre ich dieses… Kribbeln wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin. Ich spüre es, wenn du zur Tür hereinkommst, wenn dieses Funkeln in deine Augen tritt sobald du dein geliebtes Nandos siehst, wenn du mit den Fans herumalberst, wenn du dich an mich kuschelst, wenn du singst, wenn du sprichst, wenn du lachst, einfach wenn du da bist…“ Niall glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Zayn konnte doch unmöglich das gesagt haben, was er verstanden zu haben glaubte. 'Was wenn doch? Was wenn er genau das meinte und Ausgesprochen hat, was du ihm sagen wolltest?' schoss es Niall durch den Kopf. Ohne weiter nachzudenken lehnte er sich ein Stück vor und presste seine Lippen auf Zayns. Sieben für Niall ellenlange Sekunden vergingen, dann erwiderte Zayn den Kuss. Er war sanft, voller Gefühl und doch ein wenig ängstlich. Niall löste sich schließlich und lehnte seine Stirn an die seines Gegenübers. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie lange ich das schon machen wollte“, murmelte er. Zayn antwortete nicht, sondern küsste ihn erneut.

Sie hatten nicht mitbekommen, wie die Haustür aufgegangen und der Rest der Band zurückgekommen war. Harry, Liam und Louis wunderte die Stille, die über dem sonst so lauten Haus herrschte und entledigten sich leise ihrer Jacken und Schuhe. Wenn es so still war, musste irgendetwas vorgefallen sein. Harry voran, schlichen die Jungs in Richtung Küche und wanden sich, als sie diese leer vorfanden, dem Wohnzimmer zu. Ein leises Quietschen, entstehend durch das Öffnen der Tür ließ sich nicht vermeiden, doch immer noch rührte sich nichts. Die drei streckten die Köpfe durch den entstanden Spalt und sahen ihre beiden Freunde, wie sich deren Köpfe immer weiter auf einander zu bewegten. Harry hielt Louis die Hand vor den Mund, um diesen daran zu hindern, seiner Freude lautstark Ausdruck zu verleihen. Als sich die Lippen ihrer Bandkollegen jedoch ein zweites Mal berührten, konnte auch Harry sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er applaudierte, Louis entwich ein entzücktes Quietschen und von Liam war ein „Na Endlich!“ zu hören. Die Köpfe der Küssenden fuhren herum und beide liefen rot an, als sie ihre Zuschauer bemerkten. „Ihr… Ihr wusstet davon?“, stotterte Zayn. Liam konnte sich ein Kichern nur schwer verkneifen. „Also wer das nicht gesehen hat, ist wirklich blind!“ „Dann war das nur ein Vorwand mit der SMS von Simon. Ihr wolltet, dass wir alleine sind“, schlussfolgerte Niall. „Blitzmerker“. Harry grinste wie ein Blöder und Louis meinte nur: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr zwei!“ Niall und Zayn lächelten sich an. Ihre Band, ihre besten Freunde, ihre zweite Familie akzeptierte sie. 

Glücklich kuschelte sich Niall an Zayn und dieser legte einen Arm um den Jüngeren. Endlich konnten sie es so richtig zulassen – Dieses Kribbeln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. (For The Time Being...)


End file.
